Not So Hard
by hawklies
Summary: Cid and Barret want to set Cloud up with a girl, however when Yuffie gets involve, they realize something about Cloud. *Contains: Boys kissing.


**A/N; **

Not So Hard  
By: Princess Yori  
Summary: Cid and Barret want to set Cloud up with a girl, however when Yuffie gets involve, they realize something about Cloud.  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: CloudxKadaj  
Setting: AU  
Rating: K+  
Status: Complete  
Type: One-Shot

Disclaimer: All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. This story and the possible OCs involved are all me, however. Enjoy.

* * *

"Cloud, why the hell you single all the time?" Barret stared him down, well along on his fifth drink. Cloud pretended not to notice the drunken man prying into his life. Cid however would not let him escape.

"Yeah, jus' look around ya'," He waved around the room, to their comrades.

"Oh just leave him alone!" Yuffie chimed in.

"Yuff' for instance!" Barret poked at the ninja, Cloud just sighed into his drink.

"What? No!"

Cloud ignored the rest of the conversation that ensued, eventually leading to the cloaked vampire sweeping Yuffie away from the three. Cid chuckled at Vincent's sudden protection of Yuffie, knowing eventually she would fade and allow her to be added to the members of Cloud's fan club. He never understood that, why they all admired him so.

"How 'bout Aeris?" Barret slurred, motioning to the flower girl across the room, Zack quickly became possessive, pulling Aeris close to him, causing her to giggle at his jealousy. Cloud had to smile slightly at the scene.

"She's Zack's…er, more so Zack is hers," Cloud sighed, assuring Zack he would never take Aeris from him. Barret and Cid frowned, determined to set Cloud up right then and there, he honestly wished he could just disappear into the wood grains his eyes were burning holes into.

"She won't stick with that lug-head forever…Alright," Cid nodded, seeing Cloud was going to be difficult about it all. "What about Tifa? She's a fine girl."

"Ey!" Barret immediately objected, starting in another fight with Cid, about just who was free and who wasn't.

Cloud just wearily glanced over at Tifa, who had placed her hands on her hips and sighed, shaking her head at the boys. Soon she would have to send them all to bed, hoping they actually made it. Cloud was sure they would, but if they continued on as they were, they'd make it there in pieces. Then he'd have to clean his buster sword…

"I don't want anyone," Cloud muttered, his statement overlooked.

"Course ya do! And if ya don't want one you sure need one!" Barret and Cid agreed, Cloud sighed once more, glancing back to the wood grain.

He knew, deep down, they were only being helpful, but honestly he didn't want anyone, well, not anyone they would ever think of. He thought about the feelings he hid from the group often, wondering how it happened. What exactly made him realize that any _girl_ they named off wouldn't ever be acceptable to him. He had fought with himself over it many times, allowing himself to be put on the stupid blind dates Tifa and Aeris felt he needed to go on. But as Cid and Barret were unsuccessful, so were they. Then again, he was sure he knew the moment it all happened.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Nothing," Kadaj shrugged, stretching. He smirked at Cloud, only attempting to piss him off more._

_"…"_

_Cloud gripped Kadaj, forcing him against the nearest wall, glaring into him. Kadaj's eyes reveled in a strange excitement, Cloud was slightly taken aback. Was Kadaj playing with his mind? He glared, shoving Kadaj more forcefully to the wall. He couldn't exactly maintain his anger as he glared into Kadaj's eyes, something inside of him was smothering the anger he had felt seconds before. It was transforming into a different kind of passion, terrifying him with his own emotions. _Damn it,_ he thought, trying to fight to keep the anger, to maintain his composure. Kadaj continued staring into him, as if he knew exactly what he was doing to Cloud._

_"Cloud," Yazoo's lazy, sarcastic coated voice came from behind him, he quickly felt the gun pressed to the back of his head. "Drop my brother, please."_

_Cloud loosened his grip, trying to bring himself to fully release Kadaj. Kadaj just smirked at him and the anger quickly returned. Cloud's grip instinctively tightened again, what was it about him that drove Cloud insane? _

_"I'd listen to Yazoo," Loz's voice, Cloud glared over his shoulder at the two brothers, before quickly dropping Kadaj._

_He stepped away from the three, who stood there defensively, well not Kadaj, he just stood there, still staring at Cloud. He glanced down before turning and walking away from the scene, he breathed a sigh of relief finally being released from Kadaj._

"You alright Cloud?" Tifa pondered, Cloud glanced up.

"Yeah," He muttered, Cid and Barret had occupied themselves with something else, leaving Cloud to his thoughts.

"You-" She glanced up, hearing the door to the bar open. "Well, look who finally decided to show up."

Cloud turned slightly, regretting it immediately, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz ventured into the bar. Kadaj's eyes quickly landed on Cloud, staring at him, just as Cloud was staring. He quickly turned away, back to the safety of the wood grains. Tifa glanced between the two and shrugged, offering drinks to the trio.

Kadaj liked to push Cloud's buttons, they had never been known for being the best of friends. Cloud liked to push right back, so it was a mutual disagreement, yet he wasn't sure anymore if he was disagreeing. Soon he felt someone slid in the seat next to him, he was afraid to glance over, knowing exactly who it would be. Now that he understood it all, most of it anyway, he wasn't sure he'd fight it as willingly. The only part that still plagued him was _why Kadaj_? He had no answers, and he wasn't about to ask anyone.

"Still ignoring me, are we?" Kadaj's voice spoke low to him; he winced subtly hoping that Kadaj wouldn't notice. A slight laugh escaped, giving Cloud the feeling of embarrassment.

"Guess you still can't take a hint," Cloud mumbled in return, still avoiding glancing over.

"Hm, perhaps not," Kadaj answered, shifting slightly. Speaking even lower than before, he continued on. "I know why you're avoiding me."

"Huh?" Cloud glanced up, trying to ignore the sudden pull on his insides. He forced himself to meet Kadaj's eyes, to ignore the playful smile dancing across his face. "Aside from you being annoying?"

"Oh, Cloud," Kadaj shook his head, Cloud glanced back down, the name thing didn't help with the resistance. "You're hopeless aren't you?"

"…"

Kadaj laughed again, Cloud gripped his drink. Was he not being obvious about wanting to be alone? Was there any way possible _he could be less subtle?_ Kadaj waited a few moments, they both silently drinking. Cloud sighed and turned to Kadaj, fed up with the silence, either Kadaj had to go, or he needed to say what was on his mind. Clearly he wanted to say something, or else he wouldn't be bothering him.

"What do you want Kadaj?"

"Me? Nothing," He grinned. "The question really is, what do _you_ want?"

Cloud glared at him; there he was again digging at him. He tried to ignore the pressing thought to grab Kadaj and kiss him, rather trying to replace that with _kill_ him. It was a losing battle, but he was never known to not at least try to win. Kadaj just shrugged.

"Don't you ever want to be satisfied Cloud?" Kadaj tilted his head. "Honestly, if you want something…take it."

"It's not that easy," Cloud frowned. "Despite what you may think."

"But isn't it?"

Kadaj leaned over to Cloud, barely inches from each other. Cloud clenched his fist; fighting with everything he was not to bridge the gap between them. Their eyes kept contact, Kadaj was testing him Cloud realized, suddenly terrified. _If only it were that simple_, he thought, _I'd have you now._ The rest of the bar faded away as they remained trapped in one another's gaze.

The moment was broken as Kadaj's eyes widened, he fell forward into Cloud. Their lips met, it didn't matter to Cloud how it had happened, only that it did. _This isn't good_, Cloud felt, he knew it would haunt him for as long as he could remember it. Even more for however long the rest would remember it. But, at the same time he didn't exactly care.

Either out of shock, or sudden interest, they remained kissing for seconds longer than they probably should have. A slight giggle forced them backwards, nearly knocking them over. They noticed the bar had gone silent during the moments they shared. They stared at each other in shock, questioning what had just happened, only slightly remembering that Kadaj had fallen forward.

Quickly they both glared towards Kadaj's ambusher. There stood Yuffie, with one hand held up and a completely innocent look on her face. She shook her head and smiled.

"Sorry, couldn't take it anymore!" She thought about it for a moment before turning to Barret and Cid, who seemed to be questioning how much they had had to drink. "Well, Kadaj looks like a girl…"

Kadaj frowned at Yuffie's declaration, before turning back to his drink acting as if nothing at all had happened. Cloud stared at Kadaj a second more before turning back to his own drink, slightly unhappy about the kiss coming to an end. Moments past before the room filled with the familiar buzz of normal conversation, though Cloud suspected it revolved around his and Kadaj's experience. Tifa and Aeris both seemed to be shaking their head at Yuffie, who was glowing with pride sitting on Vincent.

"Um, Cloud," The quiet voice drifted from beside him, he glanced over shyly.

"Yeah?"

Kadaj sighed, seeming exasperated with himself; he turned fully in his chair so he was completely facing Cloud. Cloud stared questioningly, but mimicked the motion. Kadaj seemed antsy for a moment, before grabbing onto Cloud's shirt and dragging him to Kadaj. Cloud's eyes slightly widened as their lips met. Eventually he regained enough senses to kiss back, feeling the atmosphere in the bar become once more silent. Slowly they slid away from each other, staring at the floor.

"See?" Kadaj said shakily. "Not so hard."


End file.
